1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system that can control screen data output from a projector module installed as a component of a mobile device, according to a microphone-based input interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, a variety of mobile devices have been released that can perform communication and process a user's information while moving. Examples of the mobile devices are a mobile communication device, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, etc. These mobile devices output screen data on their display units. In general, the display unit provided as a component of the mobile devices is relatively small because the mobile devices are manufactured small.
Frequently, a user desires to show information to other people via the display unit of his/her mobile device. In that case, the user has difficulty viewing the information together with other people because the display unit is small. To address this problem, in recent years, the mobile devices have been developed that are equipped with a TeleVision (TV)-Out function that can output information from the mobile devices to an external display system, so that many people can view the information. However, to this end, the mobile devices require an additional large display system and a connection thereto via an additional connector.
To address the problem of requiring the additional large display system, the mobile devices have been developed that have a projection function that can project a large image onto an external screen, for example. Herein, the projection function may be implemented with a projector unit. In that case, the mobile device can output screen data on an external screen, such as a wall, floor, etc., via the projector unit. A mobile device with a projection function can project screen data, appearing on the display unit, onto an external screen.
The mobile device with a projector unit can be controlled by a wireless control unit that is separate from the mobile device, or by a mechanical force applied to a control unit (e.g., a button, a touch screen, or the like) installed as a component of the mobile device.
In order to control the mobile device with a projector unit, when a user applies a mechanical touch to the body of the mobile device, the mobile device may be shaken. When the mobile device outputting screen data to the external screen in a user's set direction and angle is shaken, the screen data is also shaken and varies its position on the external screen. For example, when a shake occurs while the mobile device is projecting a presentation or a movie onto an external screen, the user must operate the mobile device to correct for the shake. This may cause the disturbance in the presentation or a disturbance in an appreciation of the movie. The conventional mobile device with a projection function requires the user to re-adjust the position of the mobile device or re-set the options of the projection function in order to correct for the shake.
In addition, when the mobile device employs the wireless control unit, the user must also carry the wireless control unit.